The Start of Forever
by Junk in my Trunk
Summary: What started as a simple duty as Head Boy, turned into the start of the rest of Nick Weasley's life.


It was like a flash before his eyes, they moved so quickly down the hall, and it took Dominique a few seconds to realize that two people had run past him. The Ravenclaw shook his head slightly and fixed his glasses before he felt sure he could move and turned the corner to look down the corridor they had run down.

Or being pulled down, he corrected to himself, because one was definitely being pulled by the other. And, oh, he recognized the one doing the pulling. Kieron Nott. Charming, manipulative, the epitome of gorgeous with his styled black hair and deep blue eyes, at least to Nick, and very, very Slytherin.

He was their poster boy, their king, and he had someone else pressed to a wall while they made out. Well, fuck him!

Nick ignored the part of his brain that reminded him he had fantasized of doing just that and focused on the part that reminded him he was Head Boy and had to break up their... thing. He got a few yards in front of them, between the turn, when the two roles were reversed and his tormentor was pressed to the wall instead and the 'friend's' hands went to his pants.

He stood there, frozen, and watched as Nott's pants were unbuttoned and pulled down to his knees. His eyes fell to the man's erect cock, all pink and hard and perfect in front of him, just wanting to be touched. He focused his eyes on the man he didn't know. Bad idea; he got on his knees in front of his Slytherin, not that he knew that, and licked the tip.

Nick wanted to kill him. He wanted his blond's head on a plate.

The sudden burst of violence forced him to move and he ducked into the corner, pressing himself against the wall. He was so thankful that they had been too busy to notice him. Nott's moan rang in his ears and he bit back one of his own, feeling his pants tighten further around his crotch, something he'd been able to ignore until now.

Oh, why did it always happen to him? Why did Kieron feel the need to hurt and torment him like this? He should have come to Nick, not that bastard on his knees. It should be Nick providing his Slytherin with pleasure, to hear Nott make those sounds and know it was Nick's tongue in his mouth, Nick's mouth around his cock, to feel Nick inside him.

And now he had to hear it secondhand, because he was too scared of being seen to move, too hard hearing him moan to go anywhere. Nott called out, swearing, and Nick whimpered. "This is so not fair."

Then it was over.

Nick turned, burying his face into the wall, just wishing it would swallow him whole, while he listened to his guy's soft chuckle. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Oh, they choose now to be quiet," he muttered to himself. "Bloody ridiculous."

"What is?"

Nick froze, refusing to look up. Not him, not now. But his body betrayed what his mind was screaming for him to do and he turned his head. Kieron leant against the wall, smug and proud, his pants still undone but pulled up, his arms folded over his rumpled shirt and those blue eyes on the blond Ravenclaw in front of him. He lost himself for a moment, Kieron's eyes always was his favorite part of him, and noticed that gleam that only came when a person knew something you'd rather they didn't.

"Yo-you know... don't you?" Nick asked hestitantly, hoping that fate was on his side and he really didn't, that he'd only just realized Nick was behind the wall.

But Kieron's smirk only widened. "I saw you, of course I did." Groaning, Nick turned back to the wall. Only for Kieron to come up behind him, his hands on Dom's hip and his mouth by his ear. "And I know you saw me," he whispered, his hands trailing lower. "You saw all of me."

Nick's breath caught in his throat, his body reacting to the Slytherin's touch with an enthusiasm he wished would leave, but he refused to admit to that. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Nott."

He was spun around faster than he thought possible and Kieron backed him into the wall. His eyes were fierce, his jaw set, like he was a bomb about to go off at any minute. "Don't play dumb, Ravenclaw, it doesn't suit you." Kieron glanced down and once he found what he was looking for, he calmed, smirking again. "I know you saw me and I know you liked it." His finger traced the outline of the man's erection in his pants and Nick tipped his head back, biting his lip to hold back any sound while his body shuddered involuntary. "Don't do that," Kieron scolded. He cupped Nick's chin in his hand, bringing his head back down to face him, and ran his thumb over his bottom lip, forcing him to remove his teeth from their place. "I want to hear you."

"No-" Nick barely had any time to finish his sentence, before the Slythin's mouth was attacking his own, the man's hand pressed harder against his erection. It gave Kieron the desired effect; Nick called out against his lips. Kieron moved his mouth up the Ravenclaw's smooth jaw and latched onto his neck, while Nick wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. They stayed like that a few minutes, Kieron alternating between Nick's mouth, neck and throat, until the Ravenclaw's rational side kicked in and he remembered why he'd followed the oldest Nott in the first place.

He pushed the man back, ignoring his protests. He was filled with mild satisfaction when he noticed Kieron's lips were red and swollen, his heart was racing and he was just as hard as he was. "I just need to know one thing; you answer it truthfully and we can go right back to whatever it is we're doing, right here if you want, I don't care, but I figure out you're lying and I'm walking away and you'll never see me." Kieron nodded quickly, willing to answer anything the man asked so he could go back to kissing him. "Of all the places, why did you choose a corridor by Gryffindor to let a guy suck you off? Why all the way up here when you are both in Slytherin and the dungeons would have been closer with less odds of being seen? I know you, Kieron, you have a reason for everything you do."

Nodding again, the brunet agreed with everything Nick said. He moved closer, only slightly, and placed one soft kiss on his lips. "Isn't that obvious?" When Nick shook his head, Kieron wanted to laugh. "Every Saturday, four till half five, you come to Gryffindor to see your brother before you get ready for dinner. I knew if you were to see me, you'd follow, I knew if you'd catch me, you'd stay. So, I brought Ford with me."

"Why? I still would have followed you if you were alone, and I would have been happier about it, why would you need to do that?"

"Because," Kieron murmured into his ear, leaning closer so their erections pressed together. He took delight in hearing Nick whimper. "I wanted you to be so turned on by the time I got to you that there would be no way you'd leave." Nick frowned and pushed him back to see his face. "I wanted to make you jealous, so that when this happened you'd show me just how much you want me, too. Because I know you want me, too. But you were too scared to tell me to my face and you would never have believed me if I had tried."

Nick gulped, fearing the words he knew were true and just how much the man in front of him seemed to know about him. "What makes you think that?" Nick whispered.

"Because I heard you when we were in the library ask Scorpius if I talked about you, I heard you tell him and Lex that I would never see you that way, and I thought you were crazy to think that. I wanted to prove you wrong, so here I am." Kieron grinned and shrugged slightly. "Besides, it's such a turn on seeing you get all jealous. I almost called out your name."

Crush. Knows. Jealous. Tease. It was seriously giving him a headache just trying to process the fact that his crush since they were fourteen liked him back, knew about said crush and wanted to make him jealous. But he didn't have it in him to be mad about being played to get to this point. It actually made the most sense, considering it was Kieron Nott standing in front of him. All he could do was pull the Slytherin closer; he'd promised he'd continue, he intended to keep it. But Kieron placed his hands against the wall, on either side of Nick's shoulders, and stopped any more movement. The confused blond opened his mouth to ask why when Kieron lifted his hands and pulled off Nick's glasses. "I need those to see," he protested when Kieron shoved them into his pocket. He kept the man right in front of him, gripping his hips to keep him still; he was fine as long as Kieron didn't move further back. He had to be the only part-Veela in the world with bad eye-sight; Nick hated it.

"You don't need them to feel," Kieron murmured, one hand pulling down the zipper of Nick's pants while the other grasped the band of his jeans and underwear, ready to pull them down, too. "Have you ever done this before?"

Nick wanted to lie, he wanted to pretend he was just as experienced as the man holding onto him, pretend he knew exactly what to do so not to feel like an idiot. But he couldn't. The truth was he had been waiting; he'd become so hooked on his crush on Kieron that no one else seemed to cut it in his eyes, he wanted Kieron and now he had him. Not that Nick was going to tell him the complete truth, so he just shook his head instead. Then his Slytherin smiled, really smiled, and Nick found he loved seeing that almost as much as his eyes. Almost. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Kieron left a chaste kiss on the Head Boy's jaw before getting down on his knees, pulling his pants down with him. Not that Nick really paid much attention to that, he was more preoccupied with that fact that his crush was actually on his knees in from of him.

_He got on his fucking knees!_

Nick let out a low moan when Kieron placed his lips on the boy's hip. His breath hitched in his throat when Kieron ran his tongue down his length. He almost lost control right then when Kieron covered the tip with his mouth, his hands gripping Dom's hips as his took more. Dom thread his fingers through Kieron's dark hair, pulling tightly as he came closer and closer. He didn't hold back his whispers, his shouts, the rough chants of Kieron's name.

When he came, his legs almost gave way; it had never been like this with his hand, not even with his dreams of the man still holding him in place. Nick hated the empty feeling his body engulfed him in when he moved back, wishing Kieron would come back to him, almost moving with him. But he didn't trust his legs to hold him up and he slid to the floor slowly, jumping when the cold hit his arse and pulling his pants up quickly.

He couldn't help but laugh when Kieron did, knowing his reason why. "I told you you'd like it," he murmured once they had calmed down.

"I didn't doubt you," Nick said honestly. "I never have. That's one of the things I like about you." He leant his head back against the wall, watching Kieron intently for a reaction. "Even when you seem mean, you stay true to your intentions. There's no doubt that what you say is or will be true. It's as close to honesty as you're ever gonna get," he joked lightly.

"What do I lie about?" Kieron asked curiously.

"When you tell people you're completely bad; you're not, you just won't let people see you when your sweet," Nick replied. "Why do I?"

"Because I like you and I want to be with you." Dom's eyes widened at the insinuation; he had never expected this. Kieron moved closer, almost straddling his lap, and laughed lightly, though he looked confused. "I tell you I want you; you kiss me and let me suck you off in a corridor where we could be seen with no problem. I tell you I want us to date and you're in shock."

"You've never had a proper relationship before, that's all," he said quietly.

"Hopefully, that's about to change. Was that a yes?"

Nick shook his head and he frowned not trying to hide his disappointment, and started to move back. But Nick kept him in place. "I want you to actually ask me first," he said, smirking.

Realizing what he meant, Kieron scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You'd think I was proposing," he muttered, taking the man's hands in his own. "Nicky Weasley, will you go out with me?" Nick raised an eye-brow. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he rephrased.

Nick pulled him closer, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Yes." Kieron grinned with him and moved closer for another kiss, when Nick pushed him back and stood up, putting his glasses back on and fixing his clothes, making sure his pants were fastened properly. "Time to go."

Sighing, Kieron got up slowly, making sure the erection he was still sporting was more or less hidden. "Where?"

"My dorm room."

"But it's dinner now," Kieron reminded him.

Nick grinned widely and winked, images of a very empty room flashed through his mind. "Exactly."


End file.
